


Gareth...encore gauche

by Lilas1739



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Accidents, Blood and Injury, Chivalry, Corporal Punishment, Domestic Fluff, Father Figures, Mild Gore, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Summary: Gareth tire sur ses treizes ans et est encore plutôt maladroit lors des entertainments. Il finit par se blesser quelques doigts et ses ongles doivent être arrachés. Il se débat un peu trop au goût de Merlin et surtout de son maître, Chevalier Lancelot.





	Gareth...encore gauche

Gareth était sur son poney (il était encore trop petit pour un grand cheval) en train de faire l'entrainement typique: s'entraîner à foncé sur un mannequin construit de telle sorte à rendre les coups. Le garçon était déjà fatigué et sa monture aussi. Ses réflexes ainsi ralentit, ce qui dû arriver arriva et le baton l'atteignit en plein dans l'épaule, le faisant tomber. Comme l'animal n'était pas trop gros et surtout bien entraîné, il s'en tira avec une épaule déplacée. 

Il se marcha, essayant de ne pas trop geindre, jusqu'au château. Il savait qui il faillait trouver. Son maître et son oncle, Lancelot, était l'homme le plus érudit possible. D'une force spectaculaire sous ses aspects délicats, il n'était pas seulement agile et fort mais savait lire et écrire, compter, connaissait les simples, les forces du surnaturel et suffisamment d'anatomie pour remettre une jointure en place, si nécessaire (chose très utile pour un guerrier à cheval). Il le retrouva en train de s'affairer sur un mannequin d'entraînement. 

"Qu'il y a-t-il, petit? demanda le chevalier

-M-mon épaule." répondit le petit page. 

Lancelot fit signe de le suivre dans un coin plus reculé du château. Une fois arrivés, il demanda: "Gareth, promets-tu de faire de ton possible pour ne pas bouger?

-J'essayerai

-As-tu besoin d'un gant ou autre pour mordre?

-Non."

Lancelot fit asseoir son page, et commença par doucement toucher l'épaule, pour s'assurer de l'emplacement et d'un coup sec remit le membre en place. Bien entendu, à treize ans, Gareth était beaucoup moins stoïque qu'il aimait bien l'admettre, surtout que l'opération était très douloureuse. Il se débattit et hurla par réflexe. Ceci la compliqua et Lancelot dû s'y reprendre avant de le bander. 

"C'est fini."murmurait-t-il en serra son neveu contre lui.

Il fallait maintenant réfléchir à une correction. Lancelot détestait battre son page mais il savait que les coups était nécessaire à son éducation. Il fallait le corriger de sa fanfaronnade. En aucun cas il ne voulais être responsable d'avoir former un fanfaron qui gaspillait sa vie pour un rien. Le chevalier alla dans la remise pour trouver une verge, et rejoignit se pauvre Gareth, tout pétrit. 

Le petit était nerveux...surtout quand il vit son oncle revenir armé d'un bouquet de verge. Timidement, il s'approcha. Presque aussitôt, la correction fut appliquée. Seulement cinq coups. C'était beaucoup moins dur qu'il ne le craignait. 

"Gareth, sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai corriger? demanda Lancelot de sa voix la plus douce et la plus sévère

-J-je me suis débattu? répondit le petit, sans vraiment comprendre

-Pas exactement. Tu as fait de ton possible pour ne pas bouger, comme promis. Par contre, tu sais que tu aurais dû demander de quoi mordre, afin de t'aide à rester silencieux et immobile. Si le courage est une vertu, la fanfaronnade est un vice inutilement dangereux. Personne ne t'aurai juger si tu aurais demander de l'aide à subir cette petite remise en place."

Le petit embrassa son oncle bien fort. Après tout, il n'était encore qu'un enfant, et un qui avait besoin d'être rassuré après une telle épreuve. Au début, Lancelot protesta mais fini par s'attendrir et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son page.

"Allez maintenant, au boulot. Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça."

Fin!

**Author's Note:**

> -Elaine est la soeur de Morgause, ce qui fait de Lancelot l'oncle par allience de Gareth.


End file.
